


Soft Love

by StarTrekkin08



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Babies, Baby, F/M, POV Kathryn Janeway, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:07:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26200879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarTrekkin08/pseuds/StarTrekkin08
Summary: Kathryn witnesses a precious sight and it's all hers.
Relationships: Chakotay/Kathryn Janeway
Comments: 6
Kudos: 32





	Soft Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [carter-sg-1 (Areneth)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Areneth/gifts).



> I blame carter carter-sg-1 (Areneth) for all the great pics that inspire way too many fics. ;)

This story is inspired by these pics/gifs and discussion.

top: Chakotay and baby credit: carter-sg-1 (Areneth)

bottom: KJ gif credit: creator unknown (posted on Discord). Origin: CBS/Paramount.

_Soft Love_

My heart instantly turns into soft butter when I see them on the couch. Charlie is nestled on top of is father's chest with his teddy bear's socks, or rather Percy's socks (Tom named the bear Percy.) pinned beneath. His hand is curled softly against his mouth near the opening of my husband's white v-neck undershirt. Chakotay has his right leg up against the back of the couch and his left rested. My husband smiles with his dimples and looks towards me at my entrance. I held up my hand to say hi and my hand curls into itself as I take in the sight.

Will, the eldest, who is three, is sleeping in the children's room. Chakotay was practically in the exact same position almost four years ago but with Miral on his chest in the Paris quarters. My gushing quickly became a warm pool of desire at the sight; my ovaries wanting to explode within. I practically jumped his bones even though we were not in a relationship yet at the time... but that all quickly changed. This time it was our child and we are husband and wife.

I walked over and gently picked up our baby and cradled Charlie's head against my shoulder as I put him to bed in his bassinet. After planting a kiss on Charlie's and Will's tender cheeks, I return to my husband, who is in the same position as I left him in. He looks at me lovingly and I take his hand. He follows my lead as I walk us to our bed. Fred and George are going to be conceived tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own rights to Star Trek: Voyager. CBS/Paramount owns them. This is for fun an love of J/C.
> 
> Written and published 8/30/2020


End file.
